


Ice cream

by dirkuinginjadipembohong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Brotp, Gen, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkuinginjadipembohong/pseuds/dirkuinginjadipembohong
Summary: Luffy and Vivi went to an ice cream shop at the park. that's it. that's basically it.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nefertari Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy/Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 8





	Ice cream

"Ah, Luffy-san!" Vivi waved eagerly from across the street, "Didn't think I'd see you here!"

Luffy smiled cheerfully at her, jogging his way to her, "Shishishi! I saw a new ice cream shop at the park! Want to come?"

"Of course!" Vivi smiled at Luffy who laughed merrily, he grasped her hand and ran towards the park, "Let's go then!"

When they reached the park, it was quiet and peaceful with not many people roaming around. The ice cream shop is empty, unless you count the employees who look dead tired but happy. The bell clanged loudly as they entered, Luffy bounced excitedly, eyes sparkling taking in the aesthetic of the store.

"Welcome to Twinkle Stars. We have ice cream bar to ice sticks. What can I do for you?" One of the employees- Mae, she guessed, from her nametag- asks enthusiastically.

Luffy nodded vigorously, he start picking all the flavors he wants on his cone, while Vivi just picked a simple mango bar she greatly enjoyed. She pays for both of them in advance, Luffy weakly complained that he can pay for himself but she knew, Luffy was happy he didn't have to.

They bid their farewells to the employees and they responded enthusiastically.

They shared, well more like, Luffy half devoured her mango bar but all in all, it was a good day for both of them.

Omake :

As the couple left, Mae stared at them, watched them share their ice cream and laughed together, she whispers, "I ship it."

"Mae- no."

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 3 am don't judge me, I wrote this on mobile so I'm sorry if the formatting looks weird haha.
> 
> Vivi/Luffy is more like a brotp rather than otp for me, but I'll tag it as a relationship anyways bc LuVi fans are lacking and I'm here to hopefully made more of them, no promises tho!


End file.
